


Playgirl Bunny

by corruptedpyxels



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bunny Kink, Choking, Dead Parents, Divorce, Dom/sub, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eren has a bunny kink lol, Eren’s kind of an asshole at first lmao, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good plot too, Home, I know this sounds crazy but bare with me, Lacrosse, Lacrosse Team, Light BDSM, Major Original Character(s), Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Sex, Principal Erwin Smith, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Smut, Split families, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Teacher Hange Zoë, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Weird Plot Shit, lots of smut, more tags will be added, sex first lovers later, sporty boys, step sibling relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedpyxels/pseuds/corruptedpyxels
Summary: After a bitter divorce, Carla Yeager decides its finally time to move in with her fiancé, Nelson Avartino.His daughter, Nevy, comes along too.What do you think happens when two teens are suddenly living together?{{Modern Setting}}
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Original Character(s), Eren Yeager & Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Original Character(s), Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Before The Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction! It’s an old idea I had, and after rewatching all of Attack on Titan I decided to make it into this! I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to give me things to improve on. (:  
> See the end of the chapter for notes

Rain spatters down on the windshield of the car, a decent but older Honda Civic. The whispers swish quickly, flinging water of the glass only for more to come raining down seconds later. The sound of the rain droplets hitting the metal would be relaxing, if the situation wasn’t so tense. 

Carla glances down at the time, dark brows furrowed in worry. “We’re going to be late,” she says, sighing loudly as she strains to see through the rain and water droplets. 

Eren lets out a huff, head resting on his hand as he glares out the window. “Would that really be such a bad thing?”

Carla’s eyes snap over to her teenage son, “Eren! Please, just for tonight will you lose the attitude, I know you’re…” She trails off, looking back towards the road, “going through things that boys like you do—“

“ _ Boys like me?”  _ Eren hisses through his teeth, eyes angled away from his mother. Carla ignores him. “But I really like Nelson, and I think you’ll like him too, if you take the time to get to know him.” 

Eren says nothing, instead choosing to look out at the rain. His phone buzzes in his lap, and for a moment emerald hues glance downwards to see a text in a group chat from Mikasa. He opts to not respond, reaching down and turning off the screen. 

Before long they pull into the parking lot of the bowling alley, parking as close as they can manage, which unfortunately isn’t as close as either of them would like. Eren reaches around and unbuckles his seat belt, ready to jump from the car and make a dash to the building. “Eren,” Carla says, catching his attention once again. “Please, behave.” 

“Alright, fine,” he grunts, “it’s not like that beta male Nelson would do anything anyways—“

“Eren!” She swats him in the back of the head, making the boy yelp in surprise. 

Together they open their car doors, dashing quickly through the pouring rain, making it inside the door being only slightly soaked. Eren shakes his head, almost like a dog, while whipping water from his eyes. Carla sighs, pushing her dark hair from her eyes, “so much for looking nice tonight…” She says this to herself, but Eren’s ears catch her statement as she opens the door to the bowling alley, “c’mon, sweetie, let’s go inside.”

Silent, Eren follows. 

“How can I help you two today?” A man says as they walk in together, he leans on the counter and gazes as them with pale grey eyes. His goatee is dark but his hair is bleached yellow, and he reeks of nicotine. Eren wrinkles his nose at the sleezey guy, crossing his arms as his mom does the talking. 

“We’re actually here to meet some people,” Carla says, “a man and his daughter.” 

Eren perks up. 

_ She never told me there was going to be a girl here. _

Now nervous Eren runs a hand through his hair, looking over his shoulder to the rest of the bowling alley. It’s a Friday night, there are people everywhere, any one of them could be Nelson and his mystery daughter. He huffs, and this daughter could be a little kid for all he knows— it would make sense if they chose to come to a bowling alley to introduce them.  _ Great.  _

“Okay, ma’am, can I have a last name for them?”

“Avartino.” 

“Ahh, alright, lane seven down there, and you can grab your shoes and some custom bowling balls at the counter a little further down,” the guy leans over and points to another counter down in front of the alleys. “Thank you so much,” Carla says, turning to walk down to lane seven. Eren follows quickly behind his mom, eyes alert. 

Suddenly Carla perks up, excited. “Nelson!” 

Eren stops beside his mom, following her gaze. A man stands up, grinning happily as he strolls over to them. His hair his pale dirty blonde, graying slightly on the sides, and he’s a few inches shorter than Eren. He looks friendly enough. 

Carla steps forward, grinning and opening her arms. Nelson reaches around and hugs her gently, his smile never leaving his face. She pulls away looking to Eren, “Nelson, this is my son, Eren. He’s about to be a senior.” 

Nelson reaches out to offer a handshake, “its good to meet you, Eren.” He says nicely. Hesitantly Eren reaches out and lets Nelson take his hand into his. The handshake is quick and brief. “You too.” 

“So, where’s Nevy?” Carla asks. 

“She went to the bathroom a few moments ago, she shouldn’t be too long.”

As they’re speaking something hits Eren’s nose, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand straight up. His spine straightens as he looks around, brows furrowed— he knows the smell, it's on the tip of his tongue— and it only seems to be getting stronger. Carla must notice the look on his face because she places a gentle hand on his arm, “Eren, honey—“

She’s cut off by a soft voice. 

“Dad?” 

Nelson turns quickly to the girl standing behind him, smiling. “Nevy! There you are.” 

Eren’s emerald eyes fall onto the girl, and suddenly he’s taken aback— this was not the little girl he was expecting Nelson to have. The girl standing before him looks to be nearly his age. Her hair is blonde, but unlike her dad’s hair, her’s is all icy blonde and wavy. Her eyes are pale green hue, gazing at his mom. She’s short— much shorter than him or his mother, and—

_ The smell. It’s her. _

“This is my daughter, Nevy,” Nelson says, “she actually just turned sixteen not too long ago.” He beams widely, “she’ll be a junior this year, but we’re still working on her driving skills.” Carla laughs, “I remember teaching Eren to drive, he’s still not that good at it,” Carla hits Eren’s arm lightly, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. For some reason he’s completely on edge now, he can feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck, but somehow he feels cold. Now he’s thankful that he got drenched on the way in. “He could give you some tips, if you’d like, Nevy.” 

Eren’s mouth opens to speak, but nothing comes out. A lump is stuck hard in his throat. 

Now her soft green eyes turn onto him, lips pursed in thought of the idea. She studies him for a long moment before smiling, “Eren, huh? Sure, I don’t think I’d mind that.”

She extends one of her dainty hands towards him, opening her fingers for a handshake. He notices her nails are nicely painted white, her fingers, though her hands are small seem long and thin compared to her palms. Without saying anything he grasps her hand, giving her a gentle shake. 

  
  


“How about you kids go off and check out the arcade,” Nelson says to Eren and Nevy. So far they’ve played a singular round of bowling, and while it seemed fun for the parents it became painfully obvious that the kids were feeling awkward. 

Carla glances over to Nelson, whispering quickly, “are you sure? What about Nevy?” She says lowly, just to Nelson. “She’ll be fine, I would’ve picked up on the scent if anything was happening. Plus it’ll give us time to talk about…” 

“Talk about what?” Eren suddenly asks, brows furrowed. Nevy watches silently, arms crossed over her chest as she watches her father talk with Carla. If she heard anything she doesn’t give it away, letting Eren do the talking. 

“It’s nothing sweetheart,” Carla says, pulling out her wallet to hand her son some cash for tokens, “here, this is for—“

“No, Carla, I’ll cover it,” Nelson says, quickly handing Eren two twenties, “here you go, take care of her now.” Awkward, Eren takes the twenties from the man, clutching them tightly in his grasp. “C’mon, Nevy,” he says, casting one more quick glance over his shoulder to his mother. Again she’s leaned in close to Nelson, talking about whatever they were trying to before. He furrows his brows and purses his lips, turning around and marching to the arcade. “Eren, slow down,” Nevy says, nearly having to jog to keep with his quick and angry pace. Shocked he stops dead in his tracks, looking down at her as she rushes to catch up with him. Now is dawns on the boy, he’s  _ alone  _ with her. Of course there are other people around, but none that know them. He rubs the back of his neck, heat rushing to his face. 

_ What the hell is wrong with me? _

“So…” Nevy says, tension filling the air, “senior year coming up. Are you excited?” 

“Huh?” Eren nearly yelps, surprised by her soft voice speaking up suddenly, “oh, I… Yeah, sure I guess. I haven’t really thought about it.” 

“Oh…” Is all she says, and the conversation falls flat. Together they walk into the arcade, still silent. Inside the lights are dimmed, but there’s a faint purple glow. On one wall there’s a counter with prizes lined up all along the wall on shelves. There’s no one inside the arcade right now, not even a worker. Eren swallows hard, running a hand over his face.

_ That scent. I feel like I’m burning up. _

__ He glances over to Nevy.  _ Nothing seems wrong… She seems normal.  _

_ But it’s so overpowering.  _

Nevy walks forward to the counter, gazing over all the prizes. Eren covers his mouth, stifling a quiet groan— his eyes go wide at the noise that came from his mouth. He didn’t even notice he did it. Nevy turns her head to look at him with those soft green eyes, and for a split second he’s worried she heard him. He drops his hand to his side, aquamarine eyes going wide. “Nevy, uhm—“ 

“Why do you look so surprised?” She tilts her head to the side in confusion, “c’mon, my dad gave you money so lets get some tokens.” 

“Right. Tokens.”

Carla watches her son stroll off with Nevy, sighing. 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, they’ll be alone for maybe twenty minutes at the most.” 

Carla rubs her temples, “I know, I just don’t want them getting into anything, you know.” She leans back, Nelson’s arm behind her head as she rests. “Are you sure she’s going to be an Omega?” 

“Yes, that’s what doctors have been saying since she was little, her mother was one too.” He shifts, “nothings seemed off with her recently, but I know she’s due for her first heat sometime soon. She turned sixteen in April and its almost August, surely it has to be soon.” 

“She’s late,” Carla’s eyebrows raise, “I had my first heat at fourteen.”

Nelson’s brows furrow, “do you think that could mean there’s something wrong with her?” 

“I doubt it, sometimes Omega’s are just late bloomers, it happens…” Again she glances over in the direction the kids went, “it’s Eren I worry about. He’s got so little self control as is, thankfully neither of his best friends are Omegas, and I don’t think that he hangs around any on the regular, so I haven’t had to worry about it until now…” 

“Well, they’ll be living together before too long. Do you think that he’ll have some self control when it does come?” 

“Honestly?” Carla laughs, “no. But we can make sure they’re far apart when it does happen. The first heat is always the worst, so if we can keep them apart for that then they should be okay.” 

“Have you talked to Eren about us moving in together?” 

“No…” 

“I haven’t talked to Nevy, either.” Nelson says quietly, both falling silent soon after. Carla leans her head onto his shoulder, “I know it’ll be difficult, and Eren is as hard headed and stubborn as they come, but he needs a father figure in his life again. And you’ve been so good to Nevy, I’m sure you’ll be great for him, too.” 

Nelson grins, looking down. “It’s all very new, I haven’t had a girlfriend since Nevy’s mom passed away, and that was back when she was only eight…” 

“Then it sounds like we all need each other.” 

They stay like that for a long moment, before Carla stands. “Come on, let's find the kids.” 

Nelson watches her, the way her long dark hair falls gracefully over one shoulder, and her soft amber hues gaze down at him lovingly. He grins, standing up beside her. 

“Okay, let’s go.”


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter and there’s already smut, lol. 
> 
> They’ll become more romantic later, for right now it’ll be a little bit of a shit show. 
> 
> See end for more notes

The door slams shut behind her. 

Nevy leans back against the door, chest heaving up and down. She takes a long moment to catch her breath, chest rising and falling with her gasps. As she calms herself she takes the time to note the state of the house. All the kitchen lights are off, the house seems to be silent. 

“Thank god…” She breathes out, brows furrowing as she exhales. Her dad and his fiancée, Carla, both are still at work and won’t be home until at least five o’clock, and Eren has lacrosse practice—

_ “Damnit!”  _ Eren’s voice comes from upstairs. It’s slightly muffled through the walls, but he is very obviously there. Nevy’s mouth drops open in shock, mind racing back to earlier that day. He gave her a ride home from school like usual, and she’d seen him at least halfway through the day in the halls—

_ “Fuck! You little fucking—“  _

But he was very obviously home, and playing on his Xbox upstairs. 

Nevy runs a hand through her icy blonde hair, breathing in deeply through her nose. “Okay, okay. I’m okay, it’s not like he’ll bother me…” But even as she says this a strange feeling rises up in her gut, almost like a burning sensation. Sweat beads on her forehead and the back of her neck, heartbeat spiking inside her chest. It brings her mind back to the exact reason why she had decided to get a ride home from school so early— something clearly wasn’t right. Even her teachers, especially the guys, seemed to pick up on whatever seemed to be happening with her. Eventually she became so fed up with all the looks she was getting from everyone that she ended up asking Sasha to take her home two periods early. Even Sasha seemed weird, asking her if she was okay.

Of course, she lied, and told the girl she was just tired. 

Now she wishes that she was honest. 

One thing Sasha did advise her— a cold shower. 

Heeding the brunette’s words from early, she makes her way upstairs. Her footsteps are light on the stairs, listening closely as Eren grumbles and curses at his game. Something about his voice, it makes that feeling deep within her in return, nostrils flaring and heart racing… 

_ Stop!  _

She shakes her head, clearing those thoughts. 

Once at the top of the stairs she lingers there for a moment, hesitating to walk past Eren’s room. The door is wide open, he probably isn’t expecting anyone to be home. She can hear now that he’s clearly talking to someone as he plays, chuckling with whoever it is he’s on call with. It’s obvious they’re playing video games together. “Come on, shoot damnit!” He says, the sounds of him mashing the buttons quickly filling her ears. She tip toes forward, counting down in her head. 

_ Three, two, one! _

__ She rushes forwards, lightly jogging past his room, beelining right to the bathroom. Quickly she shuts the door behind her, sighing. 

Unbeknownst to her the noise of her shutting the door catches Eren completely off guard, making him pause in his game. He stays silent, listening.

“Hey, Reiner, I gotta go.” Before the boy on the other line can say anything he shuts off the Xbox, tossing the controller onto the bed. He pushes himself up, strolling over to the bathroom. The door is shut, but the light is on. Brows furrowed, he pressed an ear to the door. 

He jerks his head back, eyes wide. 

That  _ noise. It sounds like…  _

__ “Nevy?” 

Without thinking Eren grabs the doorknob, twisting it and pulling it open. In one swift whoosh the strong scent of musk and heat fills his nostrils. It’s so overpowering that he nearly stumbles backwards, gripping the doorknob so tightly that his knuckles begin to turn white. 

“Eren!” Nevy shrieks, “why didn’t you  _ knock?!”  _ She practically screams. It’s not his aquamarine eyes find her, first locking onto her face. 

Her icy blonde hair is a mess and her pale green eyes are wide. Her face is coated in a pink blush, she looks almost like she’s running a fever. Then his eyes fall lower, then immediately go wide, pupils shrinking. Her shirt and yoga pants litter the ground, left only in her panties and bra. Her legs are crossed in a poor attempting to hide her dainty little pussy, small little drips gliding down her thighs. Her scent is hot and sticky, filling the air and coating the inside of his nose and mouth. He can feel himself growing excited, a low growl building inside his throat. 

_ Oh god, am I rutting now?  _

__ Nevy looks away, embarrassed. She puts an arm over her breasts. “E..Eren, please—“ Her hues are angled away, cheeks flushed. She’s submitting. 

Without thinking he takes a step forward, shoulders squares, brows furrowed. A dark look overtakes his features, large hand coming down on the counter. He places it there, trapping her in between him and the wall. “Please,  _ what?”  _ His voice has dropped in baritone, turning into a guttural growl. Her mouth gapes open, eyes wide and staring at him from the corners. She takes a timid step backwards, hitting the wall. She yelps, Eren steps forward. Now she’s really stuck. 

“W...What’s happening?” She whispers to him, his face now merely inches from his. His hands find the wall behind her, caging her. He doesn’t respond, instead he leans down further, dipping his nose down into the crook of her neck. Eren breathes in deeply, taking in her scent. His mouth opens, saliva pooling from his tongue, almost like—

“Nevy,” He’s practically panting. His fingers curl into fists on the wall. 

Quietly she mewls, so soft that it’s barely audible, but he catches it. “Eren, stop…” 

He says nothing, grunting as he shifts. He feels like he’s throbbing inside his pants. He plants a kiss over her sweet spot, that place where that scent seems to be coming from. His tongue slips from his mouth as he licks her over, hips pushing forward into her absentmindedly. He pulls back, “Nevy can we… Can I?...” 

He lifts his head, aquamarine hues less than two inches away from pale green. She says nothing, lowering her gaze. Again, she submits. 

Eren bares his teeth in an animalistic snarl, hands shooting down to her panties tp grab the hem. “Wait, I—“ She begins, but with one swift motion he yanks them apart, tearing them clean off. He flings them to the floor. His hands then reach to her bra, fumbling with the clasps with desperate fingers. While he works her nevy reaches down to grab the hem of his black joggers, pulling them down. His boxers are next, barely containing him. The head of his member pokes from the slit of his boxers, she bites her lip just looking at it. Eren notices, a smirk pulling at his features. 

He easily pulls his shirt over his head and off, then yanks off his boxers, manhood springing out. He grins, looking at the shy little girl standing before him. Her head is turned away, but her eyes gaze down at his junk from the corners. He presses himself into her, still keeping that wolffish grin on his face. Something inside the boy snaps, something he hasn’t experienced before in his life. 

An animalistic hunger, deep inside him that’s clawing its way out. 

He begins laughing, leaning down to her ear. Her eyes widen, his laugh sounds evil, crazed in a sort of way. “Oh Nevy,” he growls, low and deep in his chest, “I’m gonna fuck you ‘till you scream.” 

She turns her head to him, pale green eyes wide, dainty little mouth parted open. She looks like she wants to say something, but before anything comes out Eren cuts her off. He grabs her thighs and spreads them open, wider than she ever thought she could spread her legs, near the point of pain. His blue green hues gaze down at her exposed vulva, licking his lips. Nevy’s own gaze finds their reflection in the mirror behind them, getting a full view of her own parts. 

“Eren—“ 

Is all she says. One swift snap of the hips and his manhood is completely inside her. Head thrown back and eyes opened wide in shock, hot tears stain her vision. Pain exploded from inside, sending fire up her nerves. Never before has she done anything like this, never before has a man been inside her. Briefly her mind wanders to the dream she had at one point— sharing her first time with a special man, the one she wanted to  _ mate.  _

But now she’s here, letting the boy who will be her step brother in a few short weeks fuck her in the bathroom. 

She’s brought back down to reality when Eren completely removes his shaft from inside her body, causing her to look back down at him. Before she can question anything again, he slams into her, her whole body shifting upwards, back slamming into the wall. He quickens his pace, making sure to slam into her as hard as possible. The bones of his hips smash into her, fingers digging into her thighs hard enough to leave bruises. He laughs as he thrusts, eyes locked onto her perky little breasts bouncing with every thrust. “Yeah, you like that?” He says with that snarky tone, “you dirty bitch, look at your tits bouncing, all ‘cause of me.” He bares his teeth, grunting. Her walls tighten around him, moans are all that come from her throat. 

His hands leave her thighs, letting them relax as he keeps thrusting.

Suddenly his hands are around her throat. 

She gasps, but no air comes through. 

His eyes are wide, something akin to rage and hunger in them. “You’re mine now, you understand? You belong to  _ me  _ now.” His grip tightens, Nevy nods breathlessly, keeping her wide and terrified gaze in him. Her heart races, pulse beating against her palm. 

With a final thrust he locks himself in, knotting her. 

“You look so precious when you’re scared, like a little bunny before she gets eaten…” He says lowly, removing his grip from her neck. Nevy gasps, lungs once again filling with air. The relief is short lived as she feels his hot seed shooting into her, cock stuck in place to keep it all in. He’s panting, sweat coating his skin as his head rests in the crook of her neck. His hands now rest on the wall, arms shaking. She hears him moan lowly, the first noise he’s made that wasn’t a grunt or a growl, emptying everything he’s got into her. Nevy’s chest heaves up and down, gasping in air quickly. 

They stay there like that for a long moment, both silent as they wait for the knot to go down. Again Nevy’s eyes find her own reflection, wavy hair now a mess and matted from sweat, red hand marks around her neck. 

Eren rests against her, shoulders rising and falling with his breathes. 

“Eren,” Nevy says quietly. He doesn’t respond. 

Instead he waits until his knot has gone back down, then pulls away from her. Suddenly she feels cold without him, wanting to reach out to grab him, to hold him, as weird as it feels. But, she doesn’t. 

He pulls out of her with a slick, wet sound. 

Without saying anything anything he begins picking up her clothes. Nevy watches, a sinking feeling in her chest. “Eren,” she says again, just as he’s leaving. 

He stops, turning to look at her over his shoulder. 

“Shower off. And don’t tempt me again.” 

The door shuts, leaving her alone.

  
  


_ What the hell just happened?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the next few chapters the rest of the squad will show up, I’m excited for the dynamics and stuff I’ve got to set up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or is imagining the AoT boys as lacrosse players funny?

“There you are, Nevy!”

Sasha’s voice reaches the blonde’s ears as she strolls through the doors of the school. “What took you so long? Usually you’re here way earlier,” she says, turning to fall in stride with Nevy. Nevy rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, looking down at the ground as they walk, “well, I just felt like walking today.” 

Sasha quirks a brow, “You? You felt like walking?” 

Nevy shifts uncomfortably, knowing her story was completely a lie. She walked to school to avoid having to be in the car alone with Eren, not after what happened yesterday. 

_ “Shower off. And don’t tempt me again.”  _

_ The door shuts behind him, leaving her alone. All she can do is stare at where he was standing just a few short seconds ago, still in stunned silence. What the hell just happened? What they hell did they do? Did they mate? _

_ She steps forward to inspect herself, no bites on her neck.  _

_ No, no markings… But why did he say that she belonged to him now? Was is the heat of the moment, or was there something more to it than that?  _

_ She has no idea, but decides its better to shake the thoughts from her mind.  _

_ Still— _

“Hello? Nevy?” Sasha waves a hand in her face, startling her. She jumps, nearly falling over as she stumbles on her feet. “What’s up with you this morning? You seem different.”

She felt different, too. Since she had sex with Eren the powerful feelings she had before had died down significantly, but still they were there in the back of her mind, almost like a dull lull. But, its enough to ignore, for now. 

“Hey, Sasha, you have heats right?” 

Sasha’s eyes widen, a pink blush rushes to her cheeks, “well, yeah, I do… Why do you ask?”

“How do you make those feelings… Go away?”

“Go away?” Sasha ponders for a moment, looking down at her short friend before a smirk over takes her features. “Nevilyn Avartino, you had your first heat.” 

Nevy’s eyes go wide at her friend using her full name, face going red. “No, I—“ 

_ “You did!”  _ Sasha nearly yells before Nevy scrambles to put her hands over Sasha’s mouth, panicking. “Sasha, shut up!” She hisses, “yeah okay I did, but you don’t gotta yell it…” 

Nevy removes her hands from Sasha’s mouth and they continue their way to their shared first period, Mr. Ackerman’s English class. “So how did you do? Spending your first heat alone can be rough,” She laughs. 

“It was… Fine.” 

“Fine?” 

Again Sasha turns her gaze onto Nevy, brow quirking. She studies her friend closely— though Nevy and Sasha had only been friends for about a year, but Sasha had quickly picked up on Nevy’s habits when lying, and she was a bad one. Nevy’s pale green eyes are angled downwards at the floor, she won’t make eye contact. 

_ Bingo.  _

Sasha grabs her shoulders, spinning her around suddenly. 

“Nevy. You were alone right.” 

“Yeah.” She says. Awkwardly. 

_ “Nevilyn Avartino!”  _ Sasha begins shaking the little girl, “who?! Who was it? Was is Reiner? I’ll kill him, he loves to take advantage of a vulnerable Omega—“

“It was Eren!” She yelps, stopping Sasha cold. 

“Eren… Eren Yeager? Like, will be your step brother in a little over a month Eren Yeager?”

Silence. 

Sasha whacks her over the head, Nevy yips. “Ouch! Sasha!” 

“What will your dad think if he finds out, what will his mom think—“

“Shhh! Keep it down, Sasha, and they won't find out. It was a one time thing, honestly. I didn’t even know he’d be home, he skipped school and lacrosse practice.”

They round the corner, coming right to Mr. Ackerman’s door. Ir’s open, there’s probably only a few more minutes before the bell for first period rings. Together Sasha and Nevy stroll into the classroom, taking their seats near the front. There aren’t many kids in the class yet, but as the minutes tick by slowly but surely they pour in. 

Nevy turns and begins taking the things she needs from her backpack— notebook, textbook, pens. Overhead the bell for first period rings, and Mr.Ackerman stands from his chair, holding the clipboard in front of him as he prepares to call the attendance. 

Suddenly, the door opens, causing all the eyes in the room to turn. Nevy, however, continues digging in her bag, looking for something. “Uhm, Nevy…” Sasha says lowly to her friend, “look.”

Her green eyes shift upwards, landing right on Eren Yeager. 

“Yeager,” Mr. Ackerman says, arms crossed. “What are you doing in here?” 

Eren grins slyly, seemingly not even noticing that Nevy is sitting a mere few feet away from where he stands, “Coach Levi, aren’t you happy to see me?” Mr. Ackerman says nothing, brow quirked as he awaits the answer. Eren huffs, “I’m in your first period now, moving some things in my schedule around.” He waves a hand nonchalantly. 

“Fine. Take a seat anywhere.” 

Eren turns, scanning over the classroom of students. Briefly his eyes meet Nevy’s— She feels her heart skip a beat as he looks at her, but it lasts for little more than a second before he strolls forward, wearing through desks as he makes his way to the back of class. Unsurprising, both his friends Armin and Mikasa sit near the back. They’re all seniors, who lay claim to the seats the juniors wish they could have, the only senior choosing to sit up front being Sasha. 

Mr. Ackerman begins calling role, going through the list one by one. 

“Nevy Avartino,” he says, quickly Nevy raises her hand. “Here,” she says meekly, earning a couple of snickers from boys in the back. She shrinks down as Sasha turns her head to glare behind her. Mr. Ackerman does nothing, either he doesn’t notice, or simply doesn’t care. It’s the beginning of the year, everyone’s still getting used to their classes and teachers are still learning names. 

“Alright, class,” Mr. Ackerman says, “open up your text books.”

  
  


Chatter fills the locker room as the boys pile inside. 

School has just let out, for most kids that means heading home or going out to see friends. For Eren, it usually means heading to lacrosse practice. 

Although today there won’t be any practicing on the field, rain pours down outside hard enough for it to be heard inside. Which means, for the lacrosse team today will be spent in the weight room. 

Eren tosses his bag down on the floor of the locker room, reaching town to tug his shirt over his head with ease. All the boys do the same around him, pulling out their old t-shirts used for lifting weights. 

“Guys,” Reiner strolls in, Bertold following closely behind him, “check out what I’ve got.”

“What?” Connie questions, now shirtless as he straightens up. “It better not be anything like the last time, you know we can’t be smoking blunts in here anymore—“

“It’s nothing like that,” Reiner shoots the smaller boy a hard look, “and keep your mouth shut, the coach still hasn’t figured anything out.” Behind him Bertold stifles a laugh, walking over to his usual spot to set his things down and begin changing. “This isn’t anything illegal,” Reiner says confidently, following his friend to set his things down. “Although I don’t think a beta like you would like it,” he leers at Connie, who’s eyes go wide. 

“Being a beta doesn’t have anything to do with anything. You Alphas are all the same.”

Reiner huffs, eyes finding Eren.

“Yeager. C’mere.”

Eren groans, dark brows knitting together, “what the hell is it this time?”

“You’ll like this,” Reiner cuts his eyes at Connie with a smirk, “in fact I think it might be right up your alley.” Eren stops in front of Reiner, leaning forward in slight interest as the blonde boy opens up his bag. Bertold glances over his shoulder at Reiner, rolling his eyes before turning around completely. Connie follows suit, standing right beside Eren as they all wait for Reiner to show them the special thing he’s gotten. 

Reiner pulls a magazine from his bag. 

Both Connie and Eren quirk a brow in confusion.

“It’s just a magazine,” Connie says, crossing his arms.

“Not just any magazine, check it out,” he turns it over, and on the cover is a girl, dressed in bunny ears and a little cottontail. One of her hands grips at her bare breast while the other is down in her labia, legs spread wide. Connie jerks back in surprise while Eren studies the picture closely. “What the hell?!” Connie yelps, waving his hand, “dude you know me and Sasha are dating—“

Reiner rolls his eyes, “come on there’s no harm in looking, right, Yeager?” 

“Is that entire magazine full of girls like that?” Eren asks, for some reason his eyes are unable to look away. Inwardly he curses at himself. 

“You bet. Made specially for alphas, too.” Reiner laughs, Bertold groans behind him. “I’ll never understand while you’re so into that sort of stuff.”

“It’s the prey drive,” Connie chimes in. “Weird to look at girls like they’re slabs of meat.” 

“Hey, it’s not all girls,” Reiner says as he stands, handing the magazine to Eren. He catches it, albeit slightly clumsy as he holds it in his hands. “Just the omegas,” Reiner claps Eren on the shoulder as he opens it, eyeing the girl on the very first page. She’s also dressed like a slutty rabbit, but this girl has her wavy blonde hair down and framing her face. Reiner chuckles, “you know, Yeager, she looks a lot like that step sister of your’s.”

Eren jerks his head around, “what?!”

Reiner steps back, holding his hands up, “don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it? We all know she’s an omega, she’s got such a sweet scent to her.” He flashes a sharp grin, “I’ve had to resist taking her myself.”

Eren closes the magazine, tossing it on the bench. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“What? Is she your territory or something?”

Eren says nothing, seething. 

“Brats,” Coach Levi walks in, arms crossed, “shut up and get changed. We’ve got work to do.” 

Quickly the boys scramble to get their clothes on. Just as Eren is putting his bag in his locker Reiner hands him the bunny girl magazine, “here, you keep it. You could use it.” Though Eren is still angry at the larger boy he takes it silently, putting it in his bag.

_ Bunny girls, geeze…  _

But his mind wanders, back to the day before with Nevy. 

_ She would look really good.  _

He shakes his head, slamming the locker shut. 

_ Shut up, Eren. Listen to yourself, you sound ridiculous. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny magazines seem fitting for someone like Reiner to have, lol

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they will end up being step siblings. But it’s supposed to be awkward, lol. I’m so sorry if Eren and Carla seem a little OOC, I’m new to fan fiction so I’ll continue to work on getting better about that.


End file.
